America's Gloves
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Why did America always wear gloves? Will they ever find out? Only one person knows the answer other than America. But will he tell anyone?
1. Curiosity

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!

/

Alfred got up and confidently walked to the head of the table. He plugged the computer in and was ready to start when he tried to move the mouse with his hands he remembered he was wearing normal gloves today, he had been in such a hurry he didn't check to make sure they were the touch screen gloves he had especially made for him.

Realizing everyone was staring at him, he dug to the bottom of his bag and pulled out his old hand mouse. (He never thought he would have to use it again! How uncool!)

He plugged it in, breathed a sigh of relief, then started his presentation on global warming.

/

The nations were all confused. Alfred always gave flawless presentations. Ridiculous, yes, but always flawless. Not this time, this time he actually blushed and a look uncertainty passed over his features for a moment.

Everyone silently wondered what was wrong.

If any of them had noticed the Americans doppelganger and had thought to ask him, well, then they would no longer be wondering.

Said Canadian was holding his sides to stop from laughing as he watched his brother fumble for a moment and the other nations looking confused, to him it was the funniest thing that had ever happened in a meeting.

/

So…yeah.

I tried to rewrite it so it was a little smoother and entertaining. *gets ready to run from tomatoes*

If it's worse then tell me or if it's better the tell me…basically just tell me what you think…

Anywho Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Wanting the Truth

This is the second chapter to American Gloves. I am eternally grateful for the reviews! After rereading it I started wondering why you guys would want more of my terrible writing but….I won't complain!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!

/

Alfred was expecting the same boring routine. They go to a meeting, he shows up a few seconds late, he gets chews out by England, chaos ensues and the Germany tries to call the meeting to order. So, the usual.

Today was different, not only because Alfred knew the PowerPoint he presented, ok, tried to present yesterday, had started out terribly but also because he had the feeling the other G8 actually _noticed_.

He had been nervous since then. He started unconsciously rubbing his gloves together and when he felt one start to roll up, instantly stopped.

He stared at his hands, he hoped the others wouldn't ask, if they did he would tell them he just had dry skin…yeah right.

/

Matthew stared at the door waiting for his brother, yes he was waiting for his brother like a dog does when it wants food.

The rest of the G8 were currently talk- ok fighting. Each other in the meeting room waiting for their host to finally arrive.

Matthew listened when his brother did not, that's how he knew that the others were planning on asking him what happened yesterday. Matthew felt a chuckle escape from his lips when he thought of every ones faces and his brother's discomfort.

If anyone asks him why Alfred was wearing gloves today he knew his brother would have a freak out session.

Last time that happened the White House turned into the Blue House.

Matthew almost missed it when his brother passed him.

"Hey! Alfred wait!" Matthew caught his brother's sleeve.

"What?" He sounded tense.

"They plan on asking you about yesterday."

"When?"

"Lunch."

Matthew saw the panic in his brother's eyes. Now he remembered why he promised to never tell anyone about why his brother always wore gloves. It wasn't his secret to tell. He would find their reactions hilarious but he wouldn't hurt his brother's feelings like that.

"Don't worry, if you can stand up to Russia then you don't need to worry about some questions, eh."

"Thanks Mattie."

"Why are you trying so hard to hide it? It's really not that bad Al. They would probably just assume it's a"-

"Come on Mattie we need to hurry before they start without us!" Alfred said cheerfully.

Matthew sighed.

This day was gunna suck.

/

Ok…here it is…tell me what you think *hides under the bed*


	3. Hotel Madness

Ok someone plz tell me why this is so popular! This was the story I swore no one would read!

Not that I'm complaining though…LUV THE REVIEWS! Know I read all of them even if I didn't respond back!

Let the fun begin!

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!

/

Arthur decided he would ask Alfred to his face about why he always wears gloves. He just had to catch Alfred at the end of the meeting. He had magically disappeared during lunch.

When Arthur thought about it last night he realized that Alfred always wore gloves. When he was a child he would always jump on the chance to try on Arthurs gloves.

It was strange…he couldn't remember anything wrong with Alfred's hands…what secret was he keeping?

/

Matthew sighed as he watched his brother practically run from the meeting room.

Why was he throwing such a big fit over this?

Matthew thought his hands were cool.

He watched as Arthur started walking out with Francis trailing behind…

With Ivan…

And Kiku…

And Gilbert…

And Italy…

And Ludwig…

WTF!?

/

Alfred slowed when he made it to the street, he was glad he got out of there right away. He could practically feel everyone staring at him during the meeting…he didn't even have lunch he was so busy keeping out of sight.

Speaking of lunch he was going to McD's before he went back to his hotel.

/

Arthur stealthily followed Alfred as he stopped by one of the parasitic restaurants he always got hid disgusting hamburgers from.

Alfred walked across the street to the hotel that they were all staying at. Arthur hurried into the hotel and managed to see Alfred take the elevator to the third floor.

He ran to the stairs and when he checked the hallway saw Alfred stop in front of room 50.

Shuffling his food around so he could grab his room key he found it and entered his room.

Arthur snuck to the side of the door and was going to look in when it slammed in his face.

/

Matthew watched in amazement as he watched all the countries follow Alfred into his hotel. How did his brother not notice this stuff?

He followed them all until Arthur was stopped when the door slammed shut in his face.

The other countries piled against the door to try and listen to what was going on inside.

Matthew sighed. He tightened his grip on his brother's business suitcase that he forgot at the meeting.

Should he just let them in so they could see his hands when he gave this back to his brother? The other countries would be satisfied if they saw Alfred's hands right? Then they would probably be disappointed and that would be the end of this whole problem.

On the other hand he didn't want his brother's feelings hurt…

What should he do?

Luckily the smoke alarm made that decision for him.

/

Yeah...it was longer than the other chapters right!?

Anywho let me know what you think! I love hearing all your theories! XD


	4. Chaos

I still want to know why people are reading this *scratches head*

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!

/

Feliciano had stumbled when Ivan moved him out of the way to get closer to the door. Feliciano had reached out and grabbed the closest thing to his hand.

Which was the fire alarm.

/

Alfred jumped. He had just started eating his fries when the alarm went off and briefly debating whether or not to bring the food with him, got up and headed towards the door. He reached out to touch the door knob when he saw his hands.

He wasn't wearing gloves.

Crap.

He remembered he had taken them off when he got home so he could let his hand air out a little bit and eat without having to worry about the ketchup from his burger staining his gloves.

Good thing he turned around otherwise he would have been hit in the face.

The door swung open, it hit him in the back, successfully knocking him over.

His hands were in plain view.

/

Matthew ran forward when he heard the alarm. He knew if his brother was eating he would either sit there and finish eating or he would bring it with him. Or sit there and debate about which option was better at the time.

Matthew pushed and stepped over the startled nations and managed to doge a panicking Italy. When he got to the door he had the key card in the lock and the door flung open in no time.

What he didn't expect was the door to bounce back and see a glimpse of his brother sprawled on the floor.

"THE GLOVES ARE OFF! HELP THE AWESOME ME PIN THEM ABOVE HIS HEAD!"

/

I just realized I kinda have a thing for cliff hangers don't I? Oh well.

Plz tell me what you think! I'm expecting some people to be mad that I'm drawing this out...

*runs from flying tomatoes*


	5. Erasing

I now I shouldn't but I was laughing so hard last time tears were falling!

Anywho…

Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!

/

Prussia had seen a flash of Alfred's hands. It was only briefly but he had seen them.

He knew he had to be the awesome one and grab Alfred's hands so he could claim he was the one who solved the mystery.

He was just awesome that way.

/

Alfred quickly pulled his hands inside his sleeves to keep them from showing. Then he tried to get up with his hands in his sleeves. He only managed to get on his hands and knees before someone landed on top of him.

"THE AWESOME ME WILL CAPTURE YOUR HANDS!"

/

Gilbert was wrestling with Alfred and had just managed to pin his arms together when he was suddenly flying across the room.

He landed hard and looked back to see Russia pinning Alfred's wrists down with one of his boots. Gilbert got up and tried to move the Russian away.

/

Francis watched from the doorway.

This was entertaining, even if Alfred was slowly sneaking away from Russia towards the gloves on the edge of the bed.

We couldn't let that happen without solving the mystery now could we?

Francis slowly made his way past two pale fighting nations. Alfred was reaching up towards the gloves with his hands still in his sleeves when Francis made his move.

Francis moved so fast the poor boy didn't even know what hit him.

Plus his absolutely ADORABLE blush made everything worth it.

/

Alfred had no idea what happened, one minute he almost had the gloves in his reach and then he was on the ground with a very satisfied looking Frenchman on top of him.

Said Frenchman's knee was between his legs.

And Alfred's arms had been pinned above his head.

And the Frenchman's face was getting closer and that glint in his eye becoming more pronounced.

Francis's lips were practically on his when the weight of him suddenly disappeared.

/

Arthur was staring at Prussia and Russia as they went at it when he saw a flash of blue pass him.

Francis.

Arthur scrambled around the corner only to see…

Francis on top of Alfred…

Alfred's arms locked in the Frenchman's grip…

The Frenchman's lips getting closer to Alfred's…

This was not bloody happening!

Arthur ran over and kicked Francis in the side so that he fell off Alfred. Breathing heavily, Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Grab your gloves and let's go!"

/

Alfred watched as Arthur was reaching a hand towards him.

The hand was grabbed, but not by Alfred.

Francis had returned and he wanted revenge.

Francis pulled the startled British man down and pinned him down the same way he had pinned Alfred. Alfred wanted to help but he had to get his gloves on _now_.

Alfred scrambled up and, maneuvering carefully, managed to pull them inside his sleeves. He was attempting to put them on when he realized he couldn't see the gloves and he didn't have enough time to try and feel which end his hand was supposed to go through.

Quickly, but carefully, Alfred pulled his arms through his sleeves so that his jacket was around him like a cape.

Bringing his hands out with the gloves in his hands he heard a scream.

Alfred looked up to see Kiku, Ludwig and Feliciano.

Everyone else in the room was staring at his hands.

"A-Alfred w"-

Alfred clapped his hands together.

Everything went bright white.

/

I am really messing with you guys now aren't I?

I couldn't help it, I didn't want this chapter to end any other way…

What do you guys think is wrong with his hands?


	6. Secrets

**1,909 VIEWS!? Wow…a lot of people are reading this….*starts shaking nervously***

**I'm pretty sure this will be the last chapter by the way…..*hides from shouts of protest***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination!**

/

Alfred was happily playing games on his computer while Iggy was doing his presentation. He was glad for some peace and quiet. Especially after yesterday.

Alfred looked to his left to see his brother quietly scratching Kumajirou's ears. The rest of the nations were doing the usual:

Sleeping…

Trying to pay attention…

Drawing something…

Playing with a cat…

Staring at people creepily…

Drinking wine…

The usual.

Alfred was just happy that he was able to put a stop to the madness yesterday before something happened that they would all regret.

/

_Alfred looked up as everyone froze around him. They had already been staring at him but now their eyes all shared a blank look._

"_We were just getting back from the meeting and a burglar came running down the hall so we all ran into my room which was the closest, then you guys started drinking," Alfred told them._

_Then he clapped his hands again._

_Everything went black._

/

Matthew was annoyed. This wasn't new to him but when he finally stepped into the room, he found all the nations on the floor unconscious.

His brother had his usual smile on, and looked at Matthew with puppy dog eyes that none of the nations were able to say no to. Even Russia.

Matthew had helped his brother clean up the room as much as they could, then sat down and started a movie.

The other nations finally woke up.

They all got back to their own rooms and when the movie was over Matthew left too.

Matthew never his brother's last sentence:

"_Maybe I shoulda changed his memory too…"_

/

**Ok, this chapter is really short but I didn't know what else I should put in here without ruining anything.**

**Did you guys enjoy this short adventure? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Epilogue

_I decided that I never really explained WHY he wore gloves so I'm adding this. It's not very long so…yeah._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!_

/

When Alfred got home from the meeting the first thing he did was sleep. He slept until noon the next day. When he did finally manage to pull himself out of bed he headed to the shower.

He walked up to the mirror in the bathroom and looked the reflection.

A face with blue eyes, dark blond hair with a cowlick and glasses stared back at him.

Alfred sighed.

Slowly he undressed, still trying to wake up. When the only thing left was his gloves he slowly peeled them off.

On the outside of both of his hands were stars.

Yes, stars. On his left hand the star was a deep blue. On his right hand it was a pinkish color. The stars themselves looked mysterious. The blue one seemed to give off light and shimmered slightly when Alfred moved his hand. The red one did the opposite; it seemed to slowly suck in the light, and when he moved it the star looked like it got bigger.

What would have caught anyone's attention the most would what was in the center. The objects were extremely detailed and fit inside the circle like that was where they belonged.

Which they did.

In the center of both of the stars were, small, white wings. On the left hand, the left wing. ON the right hand, the right wing.

Like angel wings.

/

Alfred stared at his hands and remembered how he got these markings.

He especially remembered what happened when he put the two marking on top of each other.

_NEVER AGAIN._

/

**Ok, this it.**

**No more. Done. Finished. Complete.**

**I am going to leave it like this so you guys can imagine for yourselves what happened. Unless I get a thousand demands for more than this is it!**

**Thanks for sticking with me! XD**


End file.
